Gundam AGE: Memoria of Eden
by Cosmic Compiler
Summary: Zeheart Galette fights to turn Earth into an Eden for the Vagan People and Asemu Asuno fights to protect the ones he loves, two warriors bound by friendship and rivalry and their time on Kamogawa with Madoka Kyouno, Fin E Ld Si Laffinty and Muginami, the pilots of the powerful Vox Machines


Gundam AGE: Memoria of Eden

Chapter one: Arrival to Kamogawa

Cover Image: Zeheart Galette, Asemu Asuno, Madoka Kyouno and Fin E Ld Si Laffinty standing on a beach, all of them wearing smiles on their faces.

A.G. 140 25 years after the War of Bat Extermination, the war between the Earth Federation and the Martian nation of Vagan continues. As Vagan gradually expanded its territory, the Earth Federation government prepares for a major counterattack. The planets under Polyhedron act as observers in the war, but Vagan's rapid technological advancements have become a matter of grave importance. Lord Ezelcant now holds an unsteady truce with Polyhedron, now Earth's fate hangs in the balance.

* * *

There was a small scale battle over the Earth Sphere where the Federation Forces were protecting the Nicholas Colony evacuees from the Vagan attack, it was a chaotic scene, beams and wrecked mobile suits were seen for miles and the fighting intensified with every passing second.

"Th-This is Earth Federation Colony Nichol-"A Federation Soldier tried calling for help from within his Adele, a teal and white coloured mobile suit with a blue faceplate armed with a rifle, a shield and two beam sabers. "We are taking heavy damage!" The pilot struggled as his suit was shot by the enemy. "Requesting emergency backu-"The signal was lost before the man could finish.

"Damn those Vagans! What are they doing all the way out here?!" A Federation Pilot in his Genoace II, a white and red mobile suit armed with a shield and rifle saw that the colony had taken a hit, just as the soldier finished, a bright yellow beam pierced through his machine, killing him instantly.

Amidst the chaos, the Vagan mobile suits gathered, a squadron of Dorados as well as Gafrans, draconic blue mobile and Baqtos, heavily armoured green mobile suits.

"Take this! You're not getting past me!" Another Genoace II Pilot fired his DODS Rifle at the Vagan mobile suits before pulling a beam axe and charging at the enemy forces.

The Vagan mobile suits shot at the Genoace II and managed to take out its arm, but the pilot pushed on and eventually cut a Baqto in two, the soldier wore a triumphant smile, thinking he had won, but then, a Dorado's hand emerged from the smoke and grabbed the enemy's head and broke its arm with its free hand, preparing to fire its diffuse beam cannon.

The Genoace II Pilot screamed, thinking that it was the end for him, when suddenly, a pink beam shot at the Dorado, driving it off and saving the soldier's life.

"Stay calm guys!" The pilot that fired the shot, a middle-aged man with tan skin, grey eyes and white hair, wearing a pilot suit commanded from within his G-Bouncer, a white mobile suit armed with a DODS Rifle and a shield that mounted a green blade. "Fall back and rebuild formation!"

"Thank you, Commander Woolf!" The thankful Federation Pilot retreated to his ship, following his superior's orders.

"We're not letting anyone through until those evacuees are out of here!" Woolf fired at the enemy and commanded his subordinates to keep the Vagan forces occupied until the escape crafts reached their designated extraction point.

"Yes, sir!" Woolf's subordinates rallied behind their commander, ready to defend the evacuees and drive off the Vagan forces.

* * *

The ship that guided the escape crafts to Earth announced the successful escape from the battlefield and arrival to the extraction point

"Your attention please. We have successfully evacuated to the safety zone." The ship's captain sent out the message to the convoy, announcing their successful operation. "We will now check everyone's identification before heading down to Earth. We request your cooperation."

In one particular escape craft, were two passengers, a young man with tan skin, yellow eyes and long white hair and a middle-aged man with blue hair, matching blue eyes with a scar across his right one and a heavy build, both dressed in space suits.

"This is Ensign Elisha Murai, communications operator of the spaceship Murasame of the Sixth Federation Field Army. We request your liner's registration number, as well as all passengers' passport IDs, or equivalent form of identification" A young woman with short orange hair and blue eyes dressed in a Federation uniform briefed the two passengers on the requirements necessary to immigrate into Earth.

"The registration number is AOR877403." The heavyset man typed the data into the terminal beside him in compliance to Elisha's request. "My passport ID is TTD26865, Daz Roden." The blue haired man then typed in the data for his younger companion. "He's TTR68O3…" He looked over to the white haired youth, waiting for him to introduce himself to the Ensign.

"Zeheart Galette." The mysterious youth introduced himself to Elisha in order to verify his identity.

"We were on vacation, on our way to visit Colony Nicholas, when we got caught up in the battle" Daz explained light-heartedly to Elisha the nature of their circumstance.

"Confirmed." The information sent over matched perfectly with what Elisha compared to the Murasame's database and the passport IDs checked out. "The Federation will ensure your safety until we reach earth."

"Thanks, we're grateful." Daz smiled at Elisha before cutting contact, the blue haired man then let out a sigh of relief before turning to Zeheart. "Our intel division is something else. No problems with either the fake registration number or passport IDs."

"Don't let down your guard" Zeheart advised Daz, knowing that their mission had just started and that it was far too early to get comfortable. "Our goal is to investigate Pharos and ascertain the nature of their so called Lost Technology."

"I know." Daz smiled at Zeheart, knowing that their mission was going to go well and musing at how smoothly things were going. "But it sure is ironic that the Federation is escorting the enemy down to Earth."

Zeheart stayed silent, preparing himself mentally for his upcoming infiltration mission, the mysterious youth then stared out the window and at the Earth.

"So that's…" Zeheart stared at the blue planet with a slightly awed expression, the object of the Vagan plan was right before him. "Earth…"

* * *

Down on Earth, it was a sunny morning on the coastal city of Kamogawa, cool ocean breeze and the sound of the waves made this place seem ideal and peaceful, on the beach, two figures were seen, the first one was a young man with spikey blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, dressed in a black school uniform and the second was a young woman with shoulder length brown hair with matching brown eyes dressed in the same uniform.

"I hope we can all be happy like this forever." The brunette girl turned to her blonde companion with a warm smile on her face, genuinely enjoying his company. "Right, Asemu."

"Geez, Madoka, I'll get all itchy if you talk like that." Asemu scratched his cheek nervously, both caught off guard and embarrassed by the brunette's heartfelt comment. "But yeah, I hope so, too." The blonde smiled as well, hoping that their peaceful lives will stay the same.

The two friends shared a laugh, both of them finding it funny how serious they were at that moment, but then, Asemu noticed a beach board on the shore and sure enough, he saw a little girl on the deeper parts of the sea, struggling with himself.

"I'm coming to get you!" Asemu rushed over to the shore, determined to save the little girl, only to see that Madoka was already ahead of him and closer to the shore.

"I'm coming!" Madoka yelled out as she took off her school uniform to reveal her one piece swimsuit underneath. "I knew I wore this for a reason!" The brunette rushed over to the shore and dove in to rescue the little girl.

Asemu sighed before smiling, knowing that Madoka was an excellent swimmer and that the drowning little girl was in good hands. But what the blonde didn't notice was that a mysterious girl with silvery blue hair and purple eyes dressed in a tight blue and white suit had picked up Madoka's uniform.

* * *

Zeheart had just arrived on Kamogawa, and after he and Daz found a suitable place to act as their temporary headquarters, the mysterious youth decided to take to walk to the beach to clear his mind after the hectic journey, the ocean breeze and rays of morning sun that lit up the surface of the sea had a calming effect on the Vagan Spy.

"This is… to be our Eden." Zeheart, dressed in a long red trench coat with a black long sleeve shirt underneath and a pair of green pants stared at the ocean as he heard the waves crashing against the shore, to the mysterious youth; this truly was paradise, a world so beautiful in comparison to the Vagan home world.

Zeheart then noticed a silvery blue haired girl wearing a Suzie Muscovy School uniform walking on the middle of the street, but before he could gather his thoughts, the mysterious youth noticed a large truck heading dangerously close to the strange young woman.

"Look out!" Zeheart called out to the silvery blue haired girl, hoping that she would hear him in time to move away from the speeding truck.

By the time the silvery blue haired girl heard Zeheart's voice, the speeding truck was dangerously close to her, the strange girl's eyes widened in fear of the vehicle.

Seeing no alternative, Zeheart leapt forward and held onto the silvery blue haired girl and kicked the ground, jumping and sending them away from the speeding truck. When they landed, the mysterious youth was on top of the strange girl.

"Are you alright?" Zeheart asked the silvery blue haired girl about her condition, ignoring the position they were in.

"Y-yes…" The silvery blue haired girl looked up at Zeheart, after getting over the shock; the strange girl noticed the position they were in and a furious blush made its way across her face.

"I'm sorry…" Zeheart noticed that he had been on top of the silvery blue haired girl for quite some time now; he then got up before extending a hand to help the strange girl up on her feet.

"It's alright." The silvery blue haired girl took Zeheart's hand before standing up on her feet, still flustered by what happened and the fact that they were now holding hands.

"I'm glad to see you are unharmed, now if you'll excuse me…" Zeheart let go of the silvery blue haired girl's hand before walking away from her and resuming his stroll.

"W-wait!" The silvery blue haired girl called out to Zeheart, unsatisfied with his abrupt departure just after saving her. "What's your name?"

"Zeheart Galette." The mysterious youth answered the silvery blue haired girl's question, feeling he should at least be polite to the strange girl.

"My name's Fin E Ld Si Laffinty… or Lan for short." The silvery blue haired girl gave her name to Zeheart, feeling grateful to the man who saved her life and at the same time, seeing the kindness in his eyes. "Will we see each other again?"

"Who knows?" Zeheart said before walking away from Laffinty, thinking nothing of their interaction and resuming his initial activity.

"Zeheart…" Laffinty said softly, now wanting to get to know the mysterious youth that saved her life and hoping that they would meet again soon.

* * *

Asemu and Madoka made it to school, but due to the brunette's heroic stunt, they were now twenty minutes late, waiting for them in front of the gate, was their homeroom teacher, a brown haired woman in her twenties who wore a skirt and blazer, wielding a wooden sword.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" The teacher asked both Madoka and Asemu in an annoyed tone, wondering why her two students were tardy.

"M-Miss Machiko…" Asemu smiled nervously at the teacher, knowing full well about her fierce temper and strict demeanour.

"On our way to school, we came across a girl drowning!" Madoka frantically tried to give Miss Machiko her and Asemu's reasons for their tardiness.

"Why are you dressed like this?" Miss Machiko poked Madoka with her wooden sword, annoyed at the fact that the brunette showed up to school with just a swimsuit on.

"When I got back to shore, my whole outfit was missing!" Madoka explained why she was wearing a swimsuit, but then she reached into her bag with a smile on her face. "Don't worry though! I always have these, see?" The brunette pulled out an orange jersey out of her bag.

"Then put them on!" Miss Machiko was incredibly annoyed with Madoka for showing up in her swimsuit when there were clothes in her bag; the teacher then struck the ground with her wooden sword. "You even dragged Asuno into this!"

"I-it's alright, really." Asemu scratched his cheek nervously, trying to calm Miss Machiko down.

"S-sorry!" Madoka put on her jersey right away before grabbing Asemu's sleeve and running to class.

"Kyouno, Asuno." Miss Machiko called out to the pair while they were still nearby. "The paramedics called, they say she's fine now." The teacher smiled at her two students

"Perfect!" Madoka smiled before pointing and moving her arm in a circular motion, happy to hear that the little girl was doing well.

"Thank goodness." Asemu smiled in relief, glad that the little girl from earlier was okay.

"Oh, and Asuno…" Miss Machiko smiled at Asemu, causing the blonde to feel somewhat uneasy. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks!" Asemu gave Miss Machiko a thankful smile before running off to class with Madoka.

* * *

Classes went on as usual, students would start conversations whenever the teachers were away and Madoka would accept every single favour she was asked of, often dragging Asemu to do them with her.

"You know, being your childhood friend doesn't automatically make me a Jersey Club member…" Asemu let out a tired sigh, he didn't understand why Madoka would always drag him around to help out with the errands she accepted or why he followed. "I'm already part of the Mobile Suit Club with Shawee and Macil."

"It does, we're stuck to each other, Asemu." Madoka gave the blonde a mischievous smile, knowing that even if he complained, her childhood friend would always be there for her.

"I wonder if I could still do this when we're both married." Asemu joked at Madoka's statement, wondering if their future spouses would allow them to remain so close.

"W-w-w-what are you saying?!" Madoka blushed furiously at Asemu's joke, understanding his comment as something completely different. "W-well… I guess I wouldn't mind if it's you…" The brunette played with her fingers nervously, still thinking about what her childhood friend had just said.

"What?" Asemu gave Madoka a confused look, unable to understand why she was so flustered or why she said those things. "I don't get it…" As soon as he gave it some thought, the blonde realized what he said and how it sounded to his childhood friend and blushed as well. "I-I-I didn't mean it like that!"

Asemu and Madoka now stood next to each other, both blushing nervously at how their idle conversation turned out, unable to look each other in the eye without thinking about what they had just said, just then, both childhood friends noticed Laffinty, who was wearing a school uniform while standing next to one of the fountains.

"I've never seen her before." Asemu spotted Laffinty; the first thing he noticed was her unique hair colour and almost otherworldly beauty, the blonde stared in awe at her appearance and the mysterious vibe she let out.

"Hey!" Madoka noticed that Asemu had been staring at Laffinty for quite some time, annoyed and jealous, the brunette pulled on the blonde's cheek. "Quit ogling her!"

"I-I'm not!" Asemu struggled as he felt the stinging pain from Madoka's pinching; his childhood friend's jealous behaviour confused him to no end.

"Madoka Kyouno." Laffinty calmly called out to the brunette, hoping to get her attention.

"Yes?" Madoka answered Laffinty after letting go of Asemu's cheek, not knowing how she knew her name or what the strange girl needed from her.

Without warning, Laffinty started to take off the uniform she was wearing, shocking both Asemu and Madoka and earning a blush from the blonde.

"Don't look!" Madoka covered Asemu's eyes frantically, not wanting her childhood friend to see another girl in an exposed state.

"You forgot these." Laffinty folded the uniform and handed it out to Madoka, knowing that she had lost her clothes at the beach.

"Who is she?" A girl who was passing by asked, curious about Laffinty's presence.

"Finally, a recruit for the Jersey Club other than Asemu?" Another girl asked with a smile on her face, thinking that Laffinty being a member would give the blonde some time off.

"No way." The third girl spoke dismissively, thinking that no one would volunteer for such a hard working club. "She's got guts at least."

"Thank you." Madoka replied awkwardly as she took her folded uniform, but as soon as she looked, Laffinty was gone.

"That was unexpected." Asemu gave Madoka a confused look, wondering what just happened with Laffinty's mysterious appearance.

"A comrade." Madoka looked at her folded uniform before smiling at Asemu, thinking that Laffinty would make a very good friend.

"I have to go home now, my dad's on leave so I have to go see him." Asemu smiled at Madoka, though it was hard work, he was thankful for the time he spent with his childhood friend. "See you later."

"Okay and Happy Birthday Asemu!" Madoka yelled out as she gave her childhood friend a tight hug, thankful as well for his company.

"Thanks!" Asemu smiled at Madoka before waving goodbye, looking forward to another day with his childhood friend, but at the same time, dreading all the Jersey Club work.

* * *

Madoka walked home to "Be with Hiroshi" the restaurant and surf shop she was living in, and there waiting for her, was a middle-aged man with messy brown hair and a small stubble dressed in a flower patterns shirt with an apron over it and a woman in her twenties with the same brown hair dressed in a white suit.

"I'm home!" Madoka opened the door to the shop, glad to be home after a strange and tiring day, the brunette then noticed the older woman seated in front of her. "Hey there Yoko!"

"Welcome home." The restaurant owner smiled at Madoka, glad to see she was home safe.

"Hi, Uncle Hiroshi." She greeted the restaurant owner before going over Yoko, excited to see her cousin after so long. "What are you home for? I haven't seen you in half a year."

Yoko said nothing as she stood up and got Madoka in a choke hold, wearing a serious expression on her face.

"It hurts!" Madoka yelled out in pain as she felt her joints ache from the wrestling position. "I give, I give!"

"What a slacker." Yoko gave Madoka a disappointed sigh at her physical condition and the way she dressed. "You're in high school now; dress properly"

"I… I don't think that has anything to do with this…" Madoka tried to soothe her aching joints, not seeing the connection between Yoko's assault and her fashion sense.

"So, are you and Asemu dating yet?" Yoko asked Madoka bluntly, wondering if their childhood friendship and obvious affections for one another got them into a relationship.

"N-n-no!" Madoka blushed furiously before pouting; she knew that her relationship with Asemu still had a very strong friendship barrier that seemed impossible to overcome. "Even if he knew how I felt, he's so thick…"

"He's still the same." Yoko sighed, now empathising with Madoka, knowing how dense Asemu could be about romantic issues and how her younger cousin's feelings for him must've gone on deaf ears. "We need to talk." The white suited woman walked out into the balcony, gesturing the brunette to do the same.

Madoka followed Yoko out to the balcony, thinking that her cousin would assault her again, she entered a fighting stance.

"Panties. Off." Yoko ordered Madoka to undress, despite the strange request; the white suited woman spoke calmly, as if it were nothing.

"O…. kay?" Madoka was very confused with Yoko's order, not knowing whether to take her cousin seriously or not.

Without another word, Yoko walked over to Madoka and pulled down her pants and panties before turning her cousin around.

Madoka blushed out of embarrassment, being exposed like this was really uncomfortable for her.

"Don't move!" Yoko examined Madoka's backside with the focus one would have when looking for a code within files, despite the strange situation, the white suited woman remained serious.

"Uh, are you done yet?" Madoka asked, very embarrassed by her position and still very confused.

Yoko let out a relieved sigh before pulling away and standing up, giving Madoka the space to pull her pants and panties back up.

"Madoka. Do you value your life here in Kamogawa." Yoko asked her younger cousin with both seriousness and concern in her voice, as if the question's answer was a very important thing.

"What's gotten into you?" Madoka knew how serious a person Yoko was, but she found her sudden question and concerned tone very confusing.

"Do you want to keep living here forever with Asemu?" Yoko questioned Madoka further, wondering what she thought of her current lifestyle and friendship with the young Asuno.

"Huh?" Madoka didn't understand why Yoko was bringing up these strange topics, but the brunette knew that there was a reason.

"Asemu is an Asuno, one day he will join the Federation like his father, Flit Asuno." Yoko looked at Madoka, knowing that her attachment to the blonde could lead her to more sadness. "Because we're at war with the Vagans, there is a chance that you'll never see him again."

"That's…" Madoka bit back her sadness, she knew all along that Asemu would join the Federation Forces, but she always thought that there was a chance that things would always stay the way they were.

"If anything happens, call me right away." Yoko handed Madoka her calling card, voicing out her clear concern for her younger cousin's wellbeing before heading out to her car.

"Asemu will become a soldier…" Madoka held the calling card as she thought of her childhood friend's position and Yoko's words, her heart now heavy with doubt and worry.

* * *

The atmosphere was considerably different at the Asuno Estate, where Asemu was celebrating his 17th birthday with is family.

"Happy Birthday, Asemu!" The young Asuno's younger sister, a girl with chin length blonde hair and blue eyes greeted him cheerfully.

"Thanks, Unoa." Asemu thanked his sister before turning to Flit, a middle-aged man with spikey green hair with a matching moustache and goatee with a happy smile on his face. "Anyway, it's rare for you to be able to come home, Dad."

"That's right. How long has it been?" Asemu's mother, a middle-aged woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes spoke with a smile on her face, enjoying her husband's company.

"Flit's a Federation Forces Commander now." An aging heavyset man with long grey hair and a large beard wearing small frame glasses commented on the head of the Asuno Family's position and the work that came with it. "He can't just leave base to go play with his family."

"You're seventeen now, right, Asemu?" Flit asked his son, wearing a stern expression, as if he had an important lesson to teach him.

"Yeah." Asemu gave his Flit a confused stare as he noticed his father's stern expression, knowing that he had something important in mind.

"Emily, Unoa, Vargas, please excuse us." Flit stood up from the dinner table so he could have a private discussion with Asemu.

* * *

Flit led Asemu to the storehouse outside the mansion to show him something very important, as the two walked in it was pitch black.

"What is it, Dad? What did you want to show me?" Asemu walked deeper into the storehouse, wondering what Flit had planned.

"This is it." Flit switched on the lights, causing Asemu to shield his eyes from the brightness, when everything was clear; the green haired man showed his son a white mobile suit with a blue chest and red, green and yellow markings. "The Gundam AGE-1 is the mobile suit I piloted." The head of the Asuno Family then pulled a triangular device from his pocket and held it out to the blonde. "And this is the activation mechanism. The AGE device. It will protect you and those you care about."

"AGE device?" Asemu took the mechanism from Flit's hand before staring at it, dumbfounded by the fact that his father entrusted it to him at his age. "But why are you giving it to me?"

"Listen, Asemu." Flit gave his son a stern lecture on the responsibility that came with using the AGE device. "If anything happens, you need to protect everyone from the Vagans. That's the duty of the heir to the Asuno Family. Understand?" The head of the Asuno Family placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm sending a recommendation to Srysrains Military Academy for you. Elite schools can be tough. Your Mobile Suit Club is fine, but don't start neglecting your studies now."

"Y-yeah." Asemu answered Flit, though unsure, the blonde knew that his father had his best interests in mind. As the head of the Asuno Family left, the heir stared at the Gundam. "_Dad wants me to be a soldier… I'll have to leave Kamogawa once I graduate…" _The blonde sighed as he thought about how his childhood friend would feel. "_Madoka…_"

* * *

The next day Asemu took his motorcycle out to town and parked it near a post, the blonde then took off his helmet and walked towards the Mini MS Parts Shop, walking towards him was Zeheart, who had just left the store; the two glanced at each other once before walking past each other.

Zeheart returned to his makeshift headquarters and was greeted by Daz, who was eager to ask the mysterious youth about his activities.

"Did you enjoy your survey of Kamogawa, Master Zeheart?" Daz asked the mysterious youth about his walk across the city, curious as to what he thought of being down on Earth.

"The beach is beautiful… Earth's beauty reminds me just how important Project Eden is." Zeheart remembered the shore and the ocean breeze, and how it matched perfectly with the paradise Lord Ezelcant showed him in a vision. "And then there was this strange girl… Fin E Ld Si Laffinty…"

"Laffinty?" Daz recognized that name, he then typed it into the laptop and searched the database for any matches and sure enough, he found one. "You met the princess of Le Garite?"

"Laffinty is a princess…" Zeheart closed his eyes, he knew that Le Garite's princess was on Kamogawa, but he didn't expect to meet her in person. "Perhaps meeting her wasn't a coincidence…"

"Laffinty is currently working alongside Pharos, if you made a good impression on her, we could take advantage of this." Daz suggested a plan to Zeheart, thinking that it could hasten the success of their mission.

"Get close to her to access Pharos…" Zeheart thought carefully about Daz's suggestion, seeing the advantage that could be achieved from it. "Understood, with this, we shouldn't be here any longer than necessary."

* * *

Author's note: The reboot of Flowers of Rivalry is finally done after months of planning! Memoria of Eden is a complete reworking of Flowers of Rivalry, from setting to interactions, things become more detailed and subtle from Zeheart meeting Lan to Asemu making off-hand comments about his friendship with Madoka. The events match closer to the source material and the two universes have a more intricate bond. Season one builds up until Zeheart's reveal and season two focuses on the space battles and finally the 3rd generation begins with Asemu and Zeheart as the focus. This story takes cues from Memory of Eden and will be incorporating more content from the anime as well. Next Chapter, we see Gundam AGE-1 and Vox Aura in action!


End file.
